


Into The Book

by emmagination



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagination/pseuds/emmagination
Summary: This book is about a girl who wants to have a normal life. When she is given that opportunity she finds herself in a strange world. Read to find out what happens as she experiences pain, love, and adventure





	1. Nightmare

I look around me, and all I see is dark, tall trees that tower over my head. I keep running away... from what- I don't know. I just know that I have to get away before something bad happens. My breathing is heavy, my palms are sweating, and i can only hear the sound of my feet crushing the dying leaves of august. My blonde hair is a mess, and suddenmy I'm glad I cut it short. In the distance I hear someone screaming for help. I stop, and wonder if I should go and help. I shake off the thought that it might be a trap, and start to sprint, once again. I follow the noise of the woman, it's definitely a woman, but no matter how far I run I can't seem to get to the noise. 

My legs are burning, and my eyes are fighting to stay open. The ground seems to be calling me, begging me to just sit down on it, and close my eyes and sleep. It feels like the best option. I can just close my eyes, and figure out what the hell is going on in the morning, where I can see more than just trees. But if I wait, then I won't be able to help whoever is screaming. No, I can't sleep- not yet. I take a deep breath and make my legs move as fast as they can toward the screams. This time, it seems as if I am actually getting somewhere. The screams continue to grow louder as I run. For some reason, it makes me want to run faster, and faster, and faster.

I slow down a little as I see two figures in the clearing of the forest. One of them is unusually tall, and is wearing a back cloak. They appears to have some sort of object in their right hand. It is long, and it appears to be glowing every so often. Whenever it glows, the person on the floor shoyts in pain. I am about to help the person on the floor, but when I get closer, I see their face in the dim morning light. They look exactly like me, but older. They have long, silky blonde hair that seems to glow, even in the darkness. Their eyes are almond shaped, and as the light is quickly increasing, I see the colour is the same colour of the ocean, right after a storm. Their nose is small, and curves up a bit at the bottom. I realise who it is- my mother.

I wat to scream and run towards them. I want to kill the person causing them harm. I want to blink, and for this to all be done. I want my mum to be fine. I wat to help in any way I can to stop that monster hurting my mum. But I can't. All I do is just stand there, glues to the muddy forest floor. I try and take one step forward, but I step on a twig. The cloaked figure slowly turned his head toward me, and using this as a distracting my mother stood up and ran the opposite direction the figure as facing. 

I suppose my heart should have started beating so fast I could oukdn feel it anymore, and my palms to be slick with sweat. I suppose I should have looked at the figure with fear and started to run. But no. I stared them as they slowly started to walk towards me, anger boiling inside me. I put my hand in my pocket, and found an army knife. Where that came from... I have no idea. But I'm sure as hell going to use it. I put my right hand behind my back, hiding the knife. 

As they come closer, I can see a male face. He has a hard jaw line, pale skin, and cold, dead eyes. They look almost black, but not quite. His nose is large, and sticks out from his face. His steps are light, and almost silent. He walks fast, but in a way that doesn't let you see how far he's gone until you are standing right in front of him. He looks down to me, but he doesn't have have enough time to hurt me as I pull out my knife and start cutting him. I don't care where, but I try and aim for the face and the chest. I just want to cause this guy damage. He is screaming, trying to grab my arms. I don't stop, I just keep going until the guy falls down to the ground and stops moving. 

I stare down at the guy, not really processing what just happened. I turn around to walk away to try and find my mum. I dint get very far before I hear someone yell. I don't understand what they are saying, but as I turn around to see what was happening, all I look at is my mother. She is lying down on her right side, her eyes looking at me. But she isn't moving, and her eyes are dead. Her chest isn't moving up and down, it's just still. The cloaked figure is nowhere to be seen, but i know that he is the cause of this. 

I walk towards my mother, and I can see my knife in her stomach. I already know it's hopeless, but I check her pulse. Nothing. I lied down on the floor, next to her. As I'm about to drift off to sleep, I feel her moving. I bolt upright, turning my head to face her. She pulls the knife out if her stomach, grabs me by the arms, and plunges the knife into my chest. I scream in pain, and close my eyes. When I open them again, I find myself panting heavily and sitting up in a bed. My bed.

As i remember where I am, i quickly try to calm my breathing down before my father hears me. I know from the last time I had a nightmare like this that it is not a good idea to go and wake him up. All he will do is just get out his knife and start to cut me. He doesn't make big cuts, but he uses a blunt knife. It is ten times worse than a sharp one. 

I reach over next to me, where i find my phone and headphones on my black, plastic nightstand. I look through my music until I find the playlist that always calmes me down. It's the album 'vessel' and 'The Black Parade'. I listen to it until it finishes, and by that time I have to get up and go to school. I put on my uniform, which is a white button-up shirt with thin blue lines going down it. The shirt is extremely see-through, so I jus tout on a nude colour bra under it. Then i get my navy-blue skort and pull it on. We also have a a white and navy-blue tie, but I don't wear it. No one does. I walk down the stairs to make breakfast, and am grated with my father. This is going to be one hell of a morning.


	2. The Wish

I finally managed to get out of the house when my father said he needed to go and do something. It was suspicious, but I took this as a chance to run out of the door and to not stop until I physically couldn't not breath. Who fucking cares if I don't go to school. I am going to take my time to slow my breath down, and then go to the park or some shit. It is basically lunch after all. I always liked going on the swings, it makes me feel like I'm flying. Stupid, isn't it? A sixteen year old going to a park and swinging. A bit pathetic really, if I do say so myself. Eh, who cares. No one likes me anyways. 

I turned the corner on my street, then walking for another half a mile, then crossing the road to get to park. The place seems a bit too quiet, even for this town. There is no one in the park, or around any part of here for that matter. Passing the multiple slides and climbing frames, I sit down on the swing and start pushing myself. It makes me think of a moment I had when I was about four.

Me and my mother were at a park. I can't remember where it was, but I do know that it wasn't here. No forest is close enough around here that make sense for what happened to be real. I shudder at the thought. I shove those thoughts away and try to think about what I want to do in the future. After all, I am sixteen. Might as well start to plan.

I never liked the thought of sitting behind a desk, wasting my life away just for money and a stable job. No, I want to do something exciting. I suppose it has to be realistic though. I couldn't be someone famous, for example, in a band. I always liked the thought of touring around the world with some of my best friends, playing in front of a crowd. But no, it just wouldn't happen, as much as I want it to. A more realistic idea, bit still crazy, would be to be an author, (A/N: I am so sorry you had to read that sentence....) but who would want to read my stories. 

I didn't realise how much time had passed since I went to the park, and before I realised it, I needed to be home before my dad gets suspicious. I cross the road and start thinking about his much trouble I am going to be in. The last time I was late, I had detention for not ha ding in my homework. The truth is my dad had been torturing me for most of the night, and I was so fucking tired after that I forgot about the homework and went straight to sleep. The teacher asked me the next day where it was, and of course I wanted to tell someone about my situation, but some time, somehow, my dad would manage to make my life more of a living hell than it already is. So, I just said that I forgot to do it. I tried my best not to look guilty, but I could sense that he thought something was wrong. He told me I needed to stay after school and finish it, so that's what I did. My dad then proceeded to take out his knife and- you know what, I'm going to spare you the details. 

I was so lost in thought thinking about what my dad was going to do to me that I didn't notice the sound of burning rubber on the road. Usually it takes someone to talk to me to get me to snap out of it, but since no one was here I stayed in a complete trance. I finally noticed the car, but too late. 

I always imagined that being in this sort of accident would be painful, but honestly, I didn't feel a thing. Just, boom. Lights out. The driver of the car kept going, sinse no one was there to notice anything, and he or she wouldn't have to be pressed for charges. Eventually people came and saw me, lying there, in a pool of my own blood. Some were screaming, alerting others for help. Others were just standing there, horrified at what they were seeing.

It is a small town, so everyone knows everyone, and when they saw the girl that came here, of all places, to grow up without a mother; who was always so timid, yet polite; the girl who they watched grow up, like all the other kids in the town; and here she was, lying on the ground, presumably dead.

The ambulance arrived about ten minutes after that. Who knows what they did, but none of it would bring me back. Only I could bring me back at this point. You see, what people don't realise about dying, is that you have two choices. You live, or you die. Now, I know most sixteen year old kids would jump at the chance of them being able to live, no matter the cost, but me.. well, I would much rather be in whatever the fuck comes after life. 

Nothing really happened for a while. I was just walking around in infinite blankness, with inky my iPod and earphones with me. I decided to pass the time by playing some songs, but before I could hit play, a person appeared out of seeming,y nowhere. Now, strange figures approaching me would not be a great situation. Basically- I screamed and tried to run away from them, but eventually they managed to get hold of me. I'm not really sure how they convinced me to calm down, but they did.

"It's ok. You're safe here. Just try and calm down a little, ok?" She said in a soothing tone. I took my time to calm down a bit and then I began to look around again, but it was still the same scene. "Where am I?" I asked, moving my eyes around wherever the fuck I was. 

"You're in the afterlife. Here, you get to choose on thing that you would like in your new life. For example, a good family, friends, wealth, to be healthy. Whatever you want." She explained, in a very explanatory and calm voice, as if she made the same speech to several others like me.

"Anything? So that means I can have a family that actually loves me?!" I exclaim, a little louder than necessary. I'm sorry, but if I get the chance to make my only thing I have ever wasted, I'm fucking taking it, and I'm going to be as excited as I want to.

"A loving family it is." She slowly started to become translucent, and eventually I couldn't see her. It was just blank. Then, an immense pain shot through my body and I began to scream. I noticed that I was in a room that looked a lot like a hospital. Doctors were holding me, and proceeded to bath me and change me. The fuck? Holy shit, I'm a baby. This is weird. 

"Fleamont, she's actually here! I can't believe it! We have a daughter. And a boy. Both twins! This is amazing!" The woman, presumably my mother, exclaims. I guess I have to get used to this new life. Bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Im lonely so I make stories to fill up my boring and insignificant life. I hope you like the story baiiii


End file.
